Inolvidable
by ChicaSinAlas
Summary: Si bien Wade no estaba tan loco como algunos solían pensar, si que era bastante inestable emocionalmente y propenso a sufrir de alucinaciones y de delirios de grandeza. Además, su mente contenía agujeros por los que los recuerdos caían y se perdían, pero él sabía que algunos de ellos son imborrables. (comicverse)


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí usados no me pertenecen.

 **Historia publicada aquí y en Wattpad bajo el nombre de ChicaSinAlas.**

.

.

* * *

.

 **Inolvidable**

.

* * *

.

.

Si bien Wade no estaba tan loco como algunos solían pensar, si que era bastante inestable emocionalmente y propenso a sufrir de alucinaciones y de delirios de grandeza. (Necesitaba atención, siempre quería ser el centro de atención) Era un hecho conocido entre muchos superhéroes que Deadpool presentaba muchas complicaciones y era completamente impredecible, por lo cual la mejor opción les parecía alejarlo y no tener nada que ver con el mercenario a no ser que fuera absolutamente necesario.

Pocas personas sabían de un problema concreto relacionado con el severo daño cerebral causado por la constante regeneración de sus células y este era que la mente del mercenario contenía agujeros por los que los recuerdos caían y se perdían.

Normalmente olvidaba detalles sin demasiada importancia (podrían preguntarle cómo se llamaba la primera chica a la que besó, y siendo una pregunta cuya respuesta la mayoría de personas sabrían responder rápido, Wade se quedaría unos segundos completamente en blanco, dudando. Tratando de hacer regresar un recuerdo que había caído en el olvido dentro de su mente dañada hacía ya muchos años y que nunca recuperaría)

Pero no solo borraba cosas tan simples; también hizo desaparecer de su mente todo recuerdo relacionado con el asesinato de un hombre a sus propias manos.

Trataba de rememorar el momento en el que lo hizo (porque sí, fue él, quedó demostrado y nadie más podría haberlo hecho). Se esforzaba y se esforzaba y nada.

Totalmente en blanco.

No tenía ninguna conciencia de ello. Solo sabía que el hombre al que había liquidado fue un terrorista, un hombre que sin duda alguna merecía ese final y que los habitantes de Providence deberían haberle agradecido que se hubiera hecho cargo de él antes de que pudiera causar más daños en la isla. (Porque ese tipo de gente _nunca_ cambia.)

Pero en cambio, recordaba con facilidad el caos que desató con su acción, el miedo. Las consecuencias no pudieron ser más diferentes de las que Wade había imaginado.

Recordaba vivamente la decepción en los ojos de Cable y como ese asesinato le llevó a ganarse un tiquet de vuelta a nueva York, sin opción de regreso a Providence, donde estaría Cable. Su amistad y camaradería momentáneamente tirada a la basura por su culpa.

Solo por evitarse esa mirada, en aquel momento el canadiense había deseado con todas sus fuerzas regresar en el tiempo y evitar el cometido de un asesinato del que ni siquiera se acordaba.

Wade Wilson era un hombre roto en todos los sentidos. Incluso de forma inconsciente terminaba destrozando las cosas buenas que tenía en su vida.

Temía. Por mucho que asegurara que su mente era diáfana y que estaba lúcido y en su mayor parte, cuerdo, en ocasiones temía que llegara a repetirse algo semblante que causara tanto conflicto. (Que le hiciera decepcionar a Nate.)

En cuanto al resto de detalles con menor importancia que olvidaba, Wade prefería pensar que era normal, que las personas con los años se olvidan del rostro de un ser amado. De su voz, de su altura.

A Vanessa apenas la recordaba físicamente. No la podía visualizar con el tono azul exacto de su piel que había cobrado con su mutación y que había llevado durante los últimos momentos vividos junto a él antes de morir en sus brazos.

Pero no importaba, porque Wade estaba seguro de que nunca podría borrarla a ella por completo.

Dentro de su mente, Wade tenía cinco grandes pilares que nunca se destruirían. Las mujeres a las que había amado en su día, Bea Arthur (por supuesto) y... bueno, él.

Nathan Summers. El dichoso Cable con complejo de mesías, el Salvador de la humanidad, El Elegido (¿Qué se creía, _Harry Potter_?) Títulos ridículos. Pero aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta, Wade lo veía así. Y recordaba absolutamente todo de él.

Recordaba como el muy cabrón le había hecho enfadar incontables veces. Con su manipulación, con esa irritante personalidad suya a veces y su maldita disuasión que siempre funcionaba porque sabía usar las palabras perfectas en cada discurso. Era un tipo de lo más elocuente.

Nathan tenía un don para la política. Y extrañamente, nunca resultaba aburrido escucharle hablar. Había cierta… belleza en cada uno de sus discursos. Wade podría haberse pasado horas escuchándolo entre la multitud, cada una de sus promesas.

Lo admiraba.

Nathan estaba hecho para lograr algo grande, Wade lo sabía y quería verlo alcanzar su objetivo, su sueño de salvar a la humanidad haciendo del mundo un lugar mejor para todos. Ese había sido el mayor deseo del mercenario. Y estar junto a Nate en el momento en el que lo consiguiera.

Y Cable sabía eso. Debido a ello, confiaba en él.

 _'' Yo no le disparé.''_

 _''Lo sé, Wade''_

 _''Es decir, podría haberlo hecho. Yo solo estaba vigilándolo como habíamos hablado, pero yo **no** le disparé.''_

 _''Lo sé, Wade''_

Confiaba en él a pesar de saber que no estaba del todo cuerdo. Que la cagaría en más de una ocasión (y así fue. Ambos lo hicieron.)

No podían ser más diferentes. Nadie podía entender como Nathan aguantaba a Wade, ni siquiera como podía tragarlo.

 _''Es un mercenario de lo más inestable con serios problemas mentales. Está_ _ **loco**_ _, Nathan. ¿En qué estás pensando?''_

Pero Nathan hacia oídos sordos a todo el mundo con su irritante palabrería y consejos sobre mantenerse alejado del canadiense. Sabía exactamente como era Wade. Era la persona que más unida a él estaba tras pocos meses desde que habían empezado su mutuo acuerdo y quien más lo conocía (lo conocía mejor que todos ellos).

Eran amigos desde hacía pocos meses, pero su amistad era muy estrecha. Al fin y al cabo habían intimado de muchas maneras. Estaban conectados. Sus ADN's mezclados.

Se entendían el uno al otro y no juzgaban.

Sumándose a la montaña de recuerdos que el mercenario tenía claro que nunca desaparecerían de su mente estaban esos momentos en los que al finalizar un discurso Nathan lo miraba directamente a él, sabiendo exactamente dónde se encontraba Wade entre la multitud, y la pequeña sonrisa que le dedicaría junto a un leve movimiento de cabeza ¿en un saludo? ¿En un gesto de agradecimiento por haber hecho acto de presencia a sabiendas que el mercenario encontraba aburridas esas cosas? No importaba.

Wade tragaría saliva y le devolvería el saludo con la mano o le mostraría los dos pulgares al instante, ganándose que esa sonrisa que surcaba los labios del mutante se ensanchara por unos breves segundos antes de darle la espalda e irse.

Le había querido. Sin darse cuenta, sin saber que en él cabía la posibilidad de enamorarse de otro hombre.

Y hoy en día, estaba seguro de que Nathan sabía eso.

Tardó en llegar a esa conclusión. En su momento Wade no comprendió los sentimientos que el mutante despertaba en él. ¡Los hubiera negado una y mil veces! Incluso cuando estos quedaron expuestos frente a otras personas.

¿Su mayor fantasía consistía en pasar un día lejos de toda lucha, en paz en una playa al azar mientras aplicaba aceite corporal en la espalda de un Nathan semi desnudo haciéndolo relajarse y disfrutar del tacto de sus manos sobre su cuerpo, de modo que le pediría que siguiera diciendo _Oh, Wade sí, eso se siente tan bien_?

Por favor, _que tontería._

Eso pensó durante un largo tiempo. Hasta que el momento en el que su atracción se volvió innegable y por mucho que quisiera hacer ojos ciegos e ignorar ese hecho... La revelación lo golpeó fuerte un día en el mejor restaurante de comida mexicana de Providence. Dejó caer el nacho que tenía a medio camino de la boca, haciendo que ese terminara no en la mesa sino en su regazo manchando su traje con salsa de guacamole.

Había estado mirando (admirando) a Nathan en el momento en el que este había entrado en el establecimiento, buscando insistente a alguien con la mirada. Seguramente a él. Pero se había parado a hablar con otra persona que había llamado su atención. Nathan era el creador de la isla, era célebre, todos querían un poco de su tiempo y que Nathan fuera un hombre ocupado no quitaba que fuera también amable así que predeciblemente se había vuelto hacia el hombre desconocido en cuestión respondiendo con una sonrisa educada, y la mirada de Wade bien podría haber ido directa a su trasero como otras tantas veces.

Porque era algo normal, ¿no? No quería decir nada. Muchos tíos heteros les miran el culo a otros hombres también claramente heterosexuales. Es como cuando las mujeres se miran los pechos entre ellas. Sí. Era un terreno seguro.

Pero no había mirado su culo, Wade estaba mirando su apuesto rostro, contemplándolo.

¿Iría de buenas a buscar a Wade? Definitivamente sí, él no había matado a nadie recientemente. (No que él recordara)

De verdad, _de verdad_ deseaba que fuera a buscarlo solo para pasar el rato con él, habiéndole reservado en su agenda apretada un momento de su valioso tiempo. Y ese tipo de pensamientos no los había tenido por ninguna persona desde Theresa, a quien había considerado una vez el amor de su vida. (Y a quien había abandonado sola ante el peligro para irse a buscar a Nathan y salvarlo a él en cambio)

Y eso… eso decía mucho sobre lo que le estaba pasando con Cable.

En cuanto el nacho cayó Wade buscó rápidamente una servilleta con la que poder limpiarse, (no porque le importara, porque llevaba sin lavar ese traje como una semana y de igual forma no es que Wade fuera muy cuidadoso) pero había entrado en pánico. Se puso nervioso.

Nathan escogió ese momento para dar por finalizada la conversación y volvió la cabeza en su dirección, anclando la mirada en él. No es que Wade se hubiera dado cuenta de eso tan entretenido como estaba con la servilleta y su ataque de pánico interior.

– ¿Wade? – Preguntó y el mencionado dio un salto en el sitio, ¿en qué momento se había acercado tanto?

– ¡Nate, colegui! ¿Quieres nachos? – Dejó caer la servilleta al suelo con cero miramientos y le acercó al mayor la cajita que contenía los nachos en un movimiento de mano.

Nathan mantenía una expresión neutral en su rostro cuando se sentó frente a él. Lo observó de hito en hito durante unos instantes y el pánico de Wade no hizo más que crecer...

Porque Nathan era un jodido telepata.

Y aunque la mente de Wade era un hervidero de sinsentidos y de lo más dificultosa para leer por culpa de su factor curativo y de la constante regeneración de células cerebrales por culpa del cáncer ... En ocasiones Nathan podía hacerlo. Quizá con esfuerzo. Quizá porque Wade proyectaba imágenes en su mente bastante vividas. O porque pensaba en algo demasiado fuerte.

Y eso mismo estaba haciendo ahora.

Las pulsaciones del mercenario se aceleraron notablemente en lo que observaba al otro hombre, esperando una reacción que diera alguna indicación de que había captado el rumbo de sus pensamientos, temiendo, pero Nathan simplemente apartó la mirada de él manteniendose completamente serio y cogió uno de los nachos que le había ofrecido. Se lo llevó a la boca con tranquilidad y le dio un bocado observando de nuevo al mercenario.

– ¿Cómo fue la reunión? – Se precipitó a preguntarle Wade antes de que el contrario pudiera siquiera empezar a masticar. Esperó unos segundos a que terminara y tragara. Porque por supuesto, Nathan era demasiado educado para hablar con la boca llena.

– No todo lo bien que podía esperar, me temo. Surgieron algunas complicaciones. Diferencia de ideas. Pero llegamos a un acuerdo que pudiera beneficiarnos.

– Menudo rollazo debe ser para ti esto. Oh, el mesías, Salvador de toda la humanidad ¡y ahora Presidente de Rumekistan.! Joder, ¿Algo más? Vaya curriculum, Priscilla.

Nathan resopló audiblemente por la nariz, esbozando una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos. El mercenario se fijó entonces en que el contrario tenía unas enormes ojeras y estas y su forma de moverse denotaban lo cansado que estaba. Se apenó por él.

– Contaba con que mi tiempo libre se viera notablemente reducido, pero aunque no me vendrían nada mal unas horas de sueño, me siento bien. Estoy satisfecho con mis progresos. Y… ahora que has mencionado Rumekistan, he de decir que venía a hablar contigo exactamente de eso. No quiero desatender Providence. – Prosiguió tras una pequeña pausa al ver la mirada curiosa del mercenario- pero al presidir un nuevo país, y siendo esta mi primera semana como Presidente, supongo que comprenderás que todo el mundo ve necesaria mi presencia allí para poner orden. Mañana mismo volveré y necesitaré tus servicios. Además me gustaría que estuvieras allí conmigo, Wade.

La respuesta del canadiense no se hizo esperar.

\- Iré, claro que iré. Soy tu hombre. Todo tuyo. – Y seguidamente se golpeó el pecho con el puño un par de veces como un machote. La sonrisa de Nathan volvió a hacer acto de presencia.

Me alegra oír eso, Wade.

Wade tenía la teoría de que, efectivamente, le leyó la mente aquel día.

Eso, o que a Nathan le entró el calentón después de una situación de adrenalina, pero eso sería extraño, ¿no?. Nathan era la persona más controladora que había conocido en su vida, así que le pareció improbable que no fuera previamente planeado el momento en el que al teleportarse ambos a su residencia de Rumekistan tras una misión Nathan se acercara a él sujetándolo de los hombros, lo presionara contra la pared y lo besara. Wade había llevado la máscara entonces y se había quedado completamente petrificado. Levantó las manos sin saber que hacer con ellas. Manos que terminó apoyando en el pecho del mayor. De alguna forma su mente dejó de funcionar en aquel momento. Notó a Nathan separarse unos pocos centímetros y emitir una risita nasal, dándose cuenta de su estado de shock. Aprovechó eso para subirle parcialmente la máscara hasta la nariz y, entonces, ya sin ninguna barrera entre ellos, besarlo fuerte en los labios. Wade ahogó un gritito de sorpresa, y Nathan se separó únicamente para besar la poca piel visible de su garganta y cuello. Un par de besos rápidos en esas zonas antes de que Wade reaccionara y cerrara las manos alrededor de la prenda de la camiseta del mutante, arrugandola entre sus manos, antes de forzarlo a retroceder un paso dándole un golpe en el torso con los puños. Luego lo soltó con rapidez y lo observó atónito.

– Qué. Cojones... ¿Nate?

Estaba sin palabras. Algo como eso que sucedió ni siquiera ocurría en las fantasías del mercenario. Nunca habían nada de besos en ellas, y mucho menos de sexo. Cada vez que había empezado a fantasear con Nathan cuando se masturbaba se le había resultado imposible seguir recreando imágenes eróticas en su mente, dado que siempre ocurría algo que les hacían detenerse. Nathan debía atender a una llamada, o recordaba tener una reunión pendiente. Sí, él tenía su deber, sus _prioridades_. Al fin y al cabo era el Salvador y ahora presidía un país europeo. ¿Cuando no estaba Nathan ocupado?

Ni siquiera pensaba que el tipo estuviera interesado en el sexo últimamente desde que construyó Providence.

Algo no encajaba. No estaba bien, tenía cero sentido.

Por esa misma razón tardó en procesar que lo estuviera besando a _él_ , pero finalmente su cerebro asimiló la información y por eso lo terminó apartando.

Nathan Summers parecía la definición de calma en esos momentos, incluso cuando le preguntó lo siguiente.

– ¿Me deseas, Wade?

– E-esto no es propio de ti. – Respondió él en cambio.

Nathan arqueó las cejas, curioso a la par de sorprendido y apoyó las manos a ambos lados del cuerpo de Wade en la pared, acorralándolo (nunca era bueno acorralar a un animalillo asustado, ¡eso fue imprudente!) y acelerando así (aún más) sus agitadas pulsaciones. Cable era un tipo paciente.

– ¿Que no es propio de mi?

– Tú besando a un hombre. ¡Tú besándome a mi! Wow, está tan... fuera de carácter. Esto puede destruir la imagen de hombre completamente heterosexual que tus escritores han creado sobre ti. Venga ya, e-e-esto va a enfadar a tus cuatro fans.

Nathan parpadeó. Como de costumbre, no entendía lo que Wade decía.

– He besado a hombres antes. Y ahora mismo, solo quiero besarte a ti. ¿Tú quieres esto, Wade? – Inquirió entonces mientras se inclinaba hacia él, dejando sus labios a pocos centímetros de los ajenos. – Porque yo creo que sientes lo mismo.

Wade no tardó nada en acunar su rostro entre sus manos y besarlo con fuerza y vehemencia, dándole así su obvia respuesta.

Si estaba soñando más le valía aprovecharlo. La sonrisa de Nathan que sintió contra sus labios pudo visualizarla en su mente y quiso borrarsela. Lo besó con más ganas, presionandose contra el fornido cuerpo del mayor, que lo rodeó con un brazo de la cintura y mordió su labio inferior, para cuando el mercenario abriera la boca poder introducir la lengua en su cavidad bucal. Wade gimió contra él al notar el calor de esta, sintiendo una agradable sensación de ardor en el pecho, y bajó una de las manos que posaba en sus mejillas al trasero del mutante, quien como respuesta solo emitió un pequeño gruñido complacido.

Pero Nathan se estaba separando y Wade sintió deseos de darle un fuerte puñetazo si se atrevía a dejarlo así. No se habría dado cuenta de que había dicho eso en voz alta de no haber escuchado reír al ajeno.

– Transporte para dos. – Murmuró este mirándolo a los ojos (¿Los ojos de la máscara?) y lo siguiente que el mercenario supo es que ambos estaban frente a la cama del mayor, que lo empujó de los hombros hasta hacerlo caer en esta. Wade se encargó de apoyar las manos en el colchón y echarse hacia atrás para posicionarse bien. Lo observó incrédulo, los ojos blancos de su máscara ampliándose casi comicamente.

Nathan sonrió como si supiera exactamente qué estaba pasando por su mente (Wade odiaba eso. Odiaba esa estúpida sonrisa y odiaba no tenerlo cerca para poder seguir besándolo) se humedeció los labios con la punta de la lengua mientras veía al mayor quitarse los zapatos y luego la camiseta. En cuanto su torso quedó al descubierto Wade no pudo aguantarse más y empezó a hablar.

– ¿Me pasas una pistola? Creo que necesito ahora mismo dispararme en una pierna para ver si despierto.

– Esto es muy real, te lo aseguro. – Le confirmó Nathan a la vez que se posicionaba encima de él. Volvió a fundir sus labios en un intenso beso y Wade se derritió bajo él. Durante un par de segundos dejó que aquel beso se prolongara, volviendo a permitir el roce de lenguas y que la excitación de ambos aumentara, pero paró.

– Odio tener que decir esto y por encima de todo ODIO que tener que decírtelo a TI, pero el sexo es... es un acto íntimo muy importante y lo respeto, vale, así que considero necesario confesar algo en este momento sexy porque somos dos participando en esto, y… y… _ah_ – Dejó escapar un pequeño gemido en cuando Nathan succionó en cierto punto de su cuello.

– ¿Decías?

– S-sí, que... ¿Por dónde iba? – Nathan le estaba quitando la camiseta ahora y Wade le picó flojito en la mano para alejar las manos de Cable y poder quitársela él, de esa forma pudiendo dejarse la máscara puesta en el proceso, haciendo que Cable frunciera levememente el ceño, pero no comentó nada al respecto ni se detuvo. Una vez el mercenario se despojó de la camiseta del traje el mayor mordió con suavidad su cuello para luego lamerlo y depositar un beso húmedo–. Ah, ah sí. Estaba por confesar que llevo sin mojar el churro literalmente... Meses. Creo que un año entero. Oh, joder. Quizá más... Como imaginarás Theresa no me dejó metérsela. Ah, Dios. – Nathan estaba dejando un sendero de besos ahora por su pecho, y seguía bajando–. Ni siquiera llegué a gustarle. Lo cual fue... decepcionante. Me hizo ilusiones, ¿sabes? Me dijo que tal vez en un futuro, podríamos llegar a ser... algo.

– mm.

– eh, eh, eh. ¿Qué estás haciendo con mis tetitas masculinas? Quita esa lengua de ahí. – A pesar de sus quejas, se arqueó un poco inconscientemente, haciéndole entender a Nathan por su lenguaje corporal que aquello estaba lejos de disgustarle. El mutante sonrió y capturó entre sus labios el pezón del menor, arrancándole un jadeo entrecortado.

– Esto está empezando a ser problemático. Te digo que no hagas algo y tú prosigues. La gente no va a querer seguir leyendo esto... Oh, espera, te estaba contando sobre mis desgracias y mi inexistente vida sexual, sí. Lo cual, ahora que estás bajando tanto de forma que me está haciendo malpensar, porque joder, Nate, ahora mismo parece que estés dispuesto a hacerme una mamada y... y... eso es muy difícil de visualizar. Y gay. Y... creo que también debería decirte que... la última vez que pagué a una prosti se negó a meterse _eso_ en la boca, ¿entiendes que quiero decirte…? ¿Nate? ¿tío?

Aquello último lo preguntó con una pizca de ansiedad. Se echó hacia atrás en la cama un poco más (alejandose) una vez Cable se arrodilló frente a él. Después de recorrer la cintura del mercenario con sus enormes y callosas manos llegó al borde de sus pantalones, con intención de bajarselos. Tiró de ellos, revelando su erección atrapada en sus boxers y bajó la cabeza para besarlo justo encima del inicio de su ropa interior, pasando después la lengua por su piel desnuda y mordió finalmente el borde de la prenda, dispuesto a tirar de ella.

– N-Nate. Nate. – La respiración de Wade no hizo más que acelerarse y su ansiedad crecer. Ambas cosas fueron muy notables para el otro hombre que lo miró con condescendencia tras soltar la prenda y gateó hasta subirse encima del mercenario, que tragó saliva.

\- Wade... no me importa tu piel. Lo que más quiero ahora mismo es besarte en todas partes. – Aquello lo hizo estremecer, porque _oh, vaya imagen mental_ –. Quiero hacerte sentir bien. Sé que tú también quieres esto.

– Tengo cicatrices en todas partes. En. Todas. – Habló rápidamente y casi se le rompió la voz al final.

– Lo sé, eso me has dado a entender en cuanto me has dicho que una prostituta se negó a hacerte sexo oral.

– Sí. Pues... eso. – Seguía de lo más nervioso así que Nathan suspiró y bajó la cabeza para besarlo en la boca, despacio, tratando de infundirle calma aunque no por eso la pasión del momento se desvaneció. Ambos seguían excitados, desde luego Wade podía notar que el contrario lo estaba.

– Deberías quitarte la máscara.

– No. – La respuesta fue clara e inmediata, y de nuevo, se ganó otro suspiro por parte de Cable. Estaba claro que Wade no había hecho aquello en un largo tiempo. Seguramente Cable estaría confundido. En uno de sus primeros encuentros tuvieron un enfrentamiento y Nathan le había dejado la cara descubierta, finalizando así la pelea porque Wade huyó enseguida a causa de un ataque de ansiedad, pero eso había sido _antes._

– Wade... Entiendo que podrías estar desnudo y te importaría más que te vieran con el rostro descubierto pero te recuerdo que yo te he visto en muchas ocasiones sin la máscara. Dime, ¿Cuántas veces hemos entrenado juntos? ¿Cuántas veces he comido contigo sin tú vestir el traje? – Wade se mordió el labio y, aunque una parte de él quería gritarle que no, que no le daba la gana quitarse la mascara y que no entendía porque tenía que hacerlo si solo iban a echar un polvo rápido... No lo hizo y asintió despacio con la cabeza.

Pensó que tal vez a Nathan le cortaría el rollo la máscara. O simplemente era tan raro que prefería verle su fea cara. No lo sabía, y dejó de hacerse preguntas en cuanto Nathan le quitó la máscara de Deadpool. Wade cerró los ojos y lo siguiente que sabía era que Cable volvía a besarlo, esta vez más intensamente, a la vez que una de las manos del mutante se dirigían a los boxers impropios e introducía la mano en busca de su erección. En cuanto la encontró Wade jadeó y levantó un poco las caderas. Cable lo rodeó en su mano y comenzó a acariciarlo de arriba abajo despacio y aplicando un poco de presión. El mercenario pasó un brazo por su cuello atrayéndolo más a él y buscando su lengua en aquel apasionado beso. No se quedó atrás y bajó también su otra mano a los pantalones de Cable, acariciándolo por encima de la tela y arrancándole así su primer gemido desde que habían llegado a la cama.

Nathan rompió pronto el beso.

– Avísame si quieres que pare.

Wade asintió tan rápido que algo en su cuello crujió y Nathan sonrió, robándole un ultimo beso antes de descender. Volvió a arrodillarse frente a él y le terminó de quitar las botas de combate junto a los pantalones, Wade le ayudo un poco y terminó de bajarse los boxers él mismo. Sintió de nuevo esa ansiedad. Sus latidos se aceleraron pero se sentía bien haberse librado de los pantalones, y desde luego le gustaba la mirada de deseo en los ojos ennegrecidos de Nathan. Y sobretodo la sensación cuando el mutante se introdujo sin previo aviso y directamente su miembro en la boca.

– ¡Nate! Oh, joder... – Cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en la almohada. El calor y la humedad de la boca de Nathan le nubló el juicio. Durante unos segundos se dedicó a soltar diversos suspiros y gemidos con cada movimiento del contrario. Cada succión. Wade siempre había sido muy ruidoso en la cama, lo cual no era ninguna sorpresa. Y hacía mucho tiempo que nadie le hacía eso. Y era Nate…

En un momento algo hizo clic en su mente y lo obligó a incorporarse hincando los codos en el colchón con la respiración agitada y observar al mayor.

Era el jodido Cable el que le estaba haciendo una mamada. Cable, el futuro Salvador de la humanidad, el maldito mesías estaba arrodillado con su pene en la boca. _Nate_. Ni siquiera él pudo fantasear con algo tan jodidamente difícil.

– Uf... creo que puedes ir añadiendo "chupapollas profesional" en tu largo currículum. – Le mostró el pulgar levantado para dar énfasis a sus palabras. Nathan lo observó y liberó su pene de su boca en un obsceno "pop" antes de dedicarle una sonrisa socarrona.

– El currículum no es lo único largo que tengo.

– Uy, la madre que te... ¡Uf!... no acabas de decir eso.

Notó la vibración cuando Cable rió un poco ahora de nuevo con su miembro en la boca y soltó un nuevo y profundo gemido. Llevó la diestra a la cabeza del mutante para guiarlo en sus movimientos, y Nathan pareció complacido cuando cerró la mano alrededor de su cabello y tiró un poco.

– Eres... Realmente bueno en esto. Pero _ah_ , que no se te suba a la cabeza. He recibido mejores mamadas. Sí.

– mmm.

Estaba realmente cerca ahora para su vergüenza y no creía poder refrenarse.

– Deberías... seguir con la mano. _Solo_ con la mano. Ya sabes a que me refiero. – Por supuesto, su respiración acelerada era una prueba de lo que le ocurría exactamente y Cable lo sabía, pero para su sorpresa lo ignoró y siguió a lo suyo incluso con más ganas que antes.

– Nathan. ¡N-nate! – No pudo seguir avisándolo, enseguida se vio golpeado por una inmensa oleada de placer en uno de los orgasmos más intensos de toda su vida. Y nada podría hacer desaparecer de su mente la imagen de Nathan tragando su semilla y limpiándose después la boca con el dorso de la mano tras liberar su miembro flácido de entre sus labios.

Wade dejó escapar un pequeño gemido y echó la cabeza hacia atrás en la almohada cerrando los ojos.

– ¡Buf! Santa madre de todas las... ¡chimichangas! Wow. Eso ha sido...

– Te dije que te gustaría. No tienes nada de lo que preocuparte conmigo. – Su voz sonó cercana, así que intuyó que Nathan se había incorporado en la cama y ahora estaba a su lado. Lo confirmó en cuanto le pasó un brazo por el torso y lo apegó a él, quedando presionado contra la espalda del menor, quien pudo notar la obvia erección contra su trasero. Wade una vez recuperó el aliento giró la cabeza para depositar un beso en su mandíbula y luego mordió suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja, arrancándole un gruñido en ese tono que Wade había descubierto ya que era de placer y se lo apuntó (por si acaso se volvía a repetir un encuentro sexy como este, aunque lo dudaba). Luego se dio la vuelta para encararlo y bajó su mano de nuevo a los pantalones de Cable. Lo acarició por encima de la prenda y lo besó nuevamente en los labios.

– Alerta de spoiler: Ahora es cuando te devuelvo el favor y tú serás bueno y comprensivo y no te quejarás por mi inexperiencia en las mamadas. Porque obviamente, _obviamente_ yo nunca he...

– Hecho esto, lo sé. Sé que solo has estado con mujeres, Wade.

– Correcto.

– Y que eres todo masculinidad. No te preocupes. Nadie pensaría lo contrario.

Wade entrecerró los ojos y le dedicó una miradita, porque vale, _entonces_ empezaba a sospechar que Nathan se estaba burlando de él y lo confirmó cuando el contrario río bajito. Wade lo golpeó (flojo) en el pecho.

– Burlate otra vez y mi inexperiencia me llevará a olvidar que no debería usar los dientes, grandullón.

– Atrévete, Wilson. – Lo desafió Nathan sonriente justo antes de besarlo y esa sonrisa le hizo cosas a Wade por dentro. Se separó pronto, de nuevo nervioso, aunque a diferencia de lo que Cable pensó, no se debía a lo que estaba por hacer. Wade le quitó los tejanos a su amante y descubrió que no llevaba ropa interior.

\- Oh, wow. No mentías con lo del currículum, que por cierto, menudo chiste de mierda. Aunque me alegra saber que tienes sentido del humor.

Lo dijo por decir, Wade ya sabía que Cable no carecía de eso. Le gustaban esos momentos en los que le seguía una broma y sonreía con algunos de sus chistes. Le gustaba que entendiera su humor y no lo mandara a callar como todo el mundo solía hacer. ¡De hecho en una ocasión le pidió que no se callara porque le gustaba su voz! Ja _, gay._

No apartó la mirada de su pene, algo inseguro, aunque quería hacer aquello y devolverle el favor. Empezó lamiéndolo desde la base hasta la punta, experimentando. Cable ahogó un sonido de placer y se humedeció los labios. En aquel momento Wade sonrió y se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada de lo que preocuparse. Nathan estaba tan desesperado como él lo había estado, y un rato después en cuanto Cable acabó en su boca cuando su orgasmo llegó, Wade a pesar de su terrible inseguridad tuvo la extraña certeza de que aquello volvería a repetirse.

Y así fue.

Cada noche después de esa Wade se escurrió hacia la habitación de Nathan y este lo recibía con un beso arrastrándolo al interior. No fallaba. Ambos se conocieron íntimamente, poco a poco, deseosos de aprender más uno del otro en la cama y complacidos al descubrir un nuevo punto débil.

Wade fue insistente asegurando que ciertas cosas nunca las iba a hacer, porque eran, según él y para diversión de Cable, demasiado gays.

" Dicen que no es gay si los testiculos no se rozan"

" que te den.. ¡Naaate! ¡Deja de reírte! "

.

" _apapap_ , ese dedo no va ahí. Tráelo aquí"

" ¿Seguro que no quieres? "

" Seguuuro. Quita, quita. "

" Está bien. ¿Me lo quieres hacer tú a mí? "

" Huh... ah... ¿En plan, para…?''

''Prepararme.''

'' Para luego meterte mi...?''

" Pene. Sí. "

" Oh, joder ¡Sí quiero! "

Pero al final Wade una noche que Nathan tenía mucho papeleo pendiente que requeriría su tiempo y atención, él mismo experimentó en su habitación arrastrado por la curiosidad. Se lubricó dos dedos y probó a introducirlos en su interior con torpeza y con cero cuidado. Se hizo daño y no le gustó, pero además de bruto también era terco y de los más cabezota así que no se detuvo, y poco a poco y haciendo más uso del lubricante empezó a cambiar de idea. Y el " ni de coña" pasó a ser un "esto no está tan mal" y finalmente cuando encontró su próstata un "ohsisisi ¡quiero más!"

¿Pero no fue así su relación con Cable en general?

Wade estaba feliz, más feliz de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo (¿Alguna vez lo fue tanto? Porque su vida siempre fue horrorosa y no creía haber tenido épocas tan buenas, teniendo en cuenta que trató de suicidarse de joven)

No podía evitar enamorarse aún más cuando Nathan era tan cuidadoso con él estando en la cama, de forma que evitaba tocar las cicatrices formadas recientemente y más dolorosas, y tenía especial cuidado con las zonas de su piel más sensibles al tacto. No podía saber cuales eran estas, puesto que su piel cada día cambiaba y las cicatrices no estarían en el mismo lugar ni tendrían la misma forma al día siguiente pero prestaba atención a los sonidos que le arrancaba al mercenario, cada suspiro, cada gemido, y los puntuales siseos de dolor por haber tocado sin darse cuenta una cicatriz dolorosa o herida le guiaban y le daban una idea de que debía hacer y que no.

Wade no entendía cómo Cable podía siquiera mantener una erección al ver su cuerpo totalmente desnudo revelando todos sus horribles defectos, pero se alegraba de ello, de no asquearle.

A veces incluso lo creía cuando Nathan lo halagaba mientras embestía dentro de él. _"Oh, Dios. Se siente tan bien'' Esto es perfecto" "Wade... eres magnífico"_. Procuraba hacerle saber a base de besos (y arañandole la espalda) que le gustaba todo lo que Nathan le decía, aunque todo fueran mentiras. Mentiras agradables de escuchar que Wade no había oído desde Arma X y que jamás volvería a oír de boca de otra persona.

Las caricias y miradas de deseo por parte de Nathan, por supuesto, desaparecían por la mañana. No tenían despertares incómodos pues no dormían juntos después del sexo.

Wade esperaba ansioso a que llegara la noche. (Y rezaba para que Nathan tuviera un hueco libre para él, porque nuevamente, era un hombre muy ocupado) pero al sexto día, Cable volvió a sorprenderlo al abrazarlo fuerte contra su pecho tras la segunda ronda de sexo. Nunca le pedía que se quedara a dormir con él, y aquella noche no fue la excepción, pero con su abrazo le estaba impidiendo alejarse e irse. Wade captó el mensaje y estaba más que feliz de complacer su muda petición.

Nathan respiraba de forma agitada, su respiración aún era rápida tras el orgasmo en el que acabó dentro del mercenario y Wade estaba en las mismas, pero recuperó el aliento más rápido.

"Se nota la edad" Solía bromear. Pero esta vez no dijo nada y se sumió en el silencio, disfrutando del momento.

Con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, deslizaba los dedos por el brazo del mutante, trazando de arriba abajo el punto en el que la piel de Nathan se acababa y el TO de su brazo biónico nacía.

Aunque claro, Wade siendo Wade no dejó que el silencio se prolongara demasiado.

– Nate. ¿Alguna vez has visto Golden Girls?

– ¿Mm?

– Ya sabes, la serie con Bea Arthur.

– A través de la ifonet tengo acceso a toda información de la red, películas, series, todo cuanto pueda haber está a mi alcance. Algo he visto, sí. Podría incluso saber si quisiera tu historial sin tener que entrar en tu ordenador. – Su tono de voz denotaba que estaba sonriendo, y se le notaba satisfecho, relajado y feliz. Tal vez un cuarto de lo feliz que estaba Wade en esos momentos en su compañía, quien cerró los ojos cuando las caricias de Cable empezaron en su espalda e hicieron que un suspiro involuntario escapara de entre sus sonrientes labios.

– Wojojo no, te aseguro que no quieres saber que hay por ahí.

Nathan rió un poco pero no cesó sus caricias.

– ¿Y entonces? ¿Qué opinas de Bea Arthur? – Insistió el menor, por supuesto.

– Opino que si dijera lo contrario a que es una mujer grandiosa y de las más hermosas del mundo me echarías de la cama. No creas que no me doy cuenta de como sueles insultar la televisión cuando hacen esos ránkings de mujeres bellas y Bea no se encuentra en el top 10.

– ¡Hereje! Ni me lo recuerdes. Pero tienes razón. Será mejor que no contestes a la pregunta entonces, porque si te digo la verdad estoy de lo más agusto ahora mismo y en el caso de responder de forma incorrecta, odiaría tener que moverme para patear tu blanco, firme e increíblemente sexy trasero.

– Créeme que a mí tampoco me gustaría que eso pasara.

Fue entonces cuando sintió el impulso de levantar la cabeza de su pecho y besarlo en los labios, pero solo se quedó en un deseo incumplido. Wade tenía muchos de esos con Nathan. Tan solo se giró dándole la espalda y se cubrió parcialmente con la sábana enredada a sus pies, esperando a que Nathan se moviera con él, acción que para su satisfacción y alegría, realizó. Presionó el mayor el torso contra la espalda de Wade y descansó un brazo cerca del pecho de este, atrayéndolo hacia si, como si quisiera sentirlo más cerca.

Wade cerró los ojos y esperó que no pudiera notar el latido acelerado de su corazón. Se permitió sonreír ampliamente sabiendo que no podía ver su sonrisa.

"te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, joder." pensó repetidamente sin darse ni cuenta, a diferencia de aquella vez en el restaurante, tan relajado como estaba ahora ni se le pasó por la cabeza tener que preocuparse por si el telepata se había metido en su mente sin su consentimiento.

Y cualquier persona pensaría entonces, _esto es_. Aquí es cuando empiezan una nueva página juntos. Cuando por fin los dos amantes pasan la noche juntos y todo cambia para bien entre ellos y que serán felices y comerán perdices juntos en su isla del amor.

Pero no fue para nada así porque aparentemente solo Wade estaba enamorado.

.

No dolió tanto ser testigo de las miradas empalagosas de Cable y Domino.

Wade no se permitió a si mismo ilusionarse y elevar sus esperanzas, porque _Nate era Nate y Wade era Wade_ y estaba muy por debajo de él.

Sintió por supuesto una fuerte punzada en el pecho al verlos juntos como cualquier persona en su situación hubiera experimentado, siendo conocedor de su historia romántica juntos, y _por Dios_ , Wade no era tonto. Cable no lo miraba a él con esos ojos.

Que Nate seguía enamorado de Neena era un hecho.

Dolió el primer día.

(Esa noche Wade no fue a visitarlo a su cuarto, y Nathan tampoco fue a buscarlo.)

Pero el segundo día no pudo seguir evitando más a Nathan como un adolescente celoso. Tenían asuntos importantes de los que ocuparse.

Nunca más hablaron de aquellas noches en las que sus ropas estuvieron mezcladas y esparcidas por el suelo de la habitación de Nathan.

A Wade no le dolió tanto como si se hubiera permitido creer que su mejor amigo sentía lo mismo por él. Desde luego, no fue la decepción más grande que se llevó con Cable. Lo de Domino al final no fue tan importante.

Cagada tras cagada, una de Wade y otra de Nathan, su amistad se fue al garete.

Meses después, Providence cayó.

Y Wade tuvo mucho tiempo para arrepentirse de su comportamiento y echar al contrario de menos. (Demasiado)

Fue a buscarlo y a ayudarlo cuando las cosas estuvieron más feas para Cable durante la caída de Providence, porque Wade le había podido traicionar en el pasado, pero era leal a él. Siempre lo sería.

Fue la primera persona en creer en Cable, cuando ni los X-men, ni el gobierno (ni nadie más) lo hacía, y sería el último en dejar de creer en Nate.

Pensó en decírselo en una ocasión, cuando Nathan contactó con él en busca de su ayuda (requería su protección y… bueno, pañales para Hope) pero no lo acabó haciendo.

– Es hora de que nos separemos. No podrás seguirme hacia donde me dirijo.

A estas alturas y después de todo lo vivido con él, Wade no creía volver a escucharle decir algo que pudiera volver a dañarlo. Por supuesto expresó su queja. De espaldas a él, Wade levantó un poco la cabeza al cielo.

– Pero… volvíamos a ser de nuevo un equipo superguay, y…

Nathan se dio rapidez para interrumpirlo y aclarar las cosas. Colocó la diestra en su hombro y le dio un leve apretón.

– Pasará un tiempo antes de que volvamos a vernos. Pero te prometo que esto no es un adiós.

Finalmente Wade se dio la vuelta y lo miró. Cable bajó su mano.

– ¿Lo prometes?

– Creo que lo acabo de hacer. – Nathan sonrió un poco, cansado, sin que la sonrisa llegara a sus ojos. El mercenario no le contestó y ambos se miraron en silencio durante unos segundos.

– No digas adiós. – Era una especie de broma, en cierto modo. La última vez que se despidieron Wade usó esas palabras y también le dijo que…

– Tienes la bragueta abierta. – Repuso Cable entonces, concluyendo, y Wade soltó un resoplido por la nariz en forma de risa, pero eso fue todo. No rieron. No se abrazaron, y tampoco se besaron. Compartieron una última mirada y luego tomaron caminos separados.

Wade sabía que Nathan sobreviviría.

Le dijo una vez que él jamás podía permitirse tener esperanza. Pero con Nate, la tenía.

Depositaba plena confianza en el mutante y sabía que mientras él volvería a su negocio como mercenario y eliminaría vidas porque es lo único en lo que Wade era bueno aparte de en hacerse daño y decepcionarse a si mismo, Cable estaría por ahí, en diferentes puntos de la línea temporal, viajando, arreglando los desastres de la humanidad, protegiéndola y salvando millones de vidas en el proceso. ¿Y no lo volvía eso en alguien jodidamente maravilloso?

Wade tenía asimilado que algún día olvidaría su pasado, olvidaría el nombre de su profesora favorita en el instituto, una de las pocas personas que fue buena con él en ese entonces. Que olvidaría el nombre de más de una amante, su figura y su rostro.

¿Pero Nate?

Nate era inolvidable.

Fin.

* * *

 **¿Fin? Lo dudo hasta yo. Soy una cursi de mucho cuidado y por lo tanto no soy muy de escribir finales ''tristes'', pero así es como creo que fue la relación de estos dos en su cómic. Dejaré esta historia así, pero puede que algún día escriba una continuación aparte con un final feliz para la parejita años después. Who knows. Vuelven a encontrarse de vez en cuando.**


End file.
